A Gothic Romance
by ignorantly grinning
Summary: Cursed to a halflife as a child, Shinji seeks to find that which is most precious to him and to kill a certain person along the way... [AU][OOC]
1. Prologue

Neon Genesis Evangelion - A Gothic Romance

Prologue

I can feel her blood in my hands.

Funny really, how fate works. For my whole life I've looked for something, only to have it taken away from me – by my father no less – right when I find it. Of course, you could also say that what I was looking for was right in front of my eyes the entire time.

I feel her warm, familiar weight on my lap, her ragged breathing clear in my ears. I looked at her face, a beautiful porcelain color, even near death. Her blood red eyes stared back at me, capturing me with her gaze. It's almost hypnotic. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. For the first time, I can honestly say I believe that.

I can see a myriad of emotions in those red depths. Pain, sorrow, regret, anger… and love.

She smiled at me, one of the few she's ever given. She looks angelic, a far cry of what she really is. Some more blood spews out of her mouth as she coughs again, the drops flying onto the pale white gown she's wearing. Some of the red liquid hits her face, splashing onto her azure colored hair.

In a strange way, I find her even more beautiful than ever before, her lifeblood splattered over her perfect body.

I can feel it stirring inside me. That primal force rushing over and over in my head, a red wall of rage and anger building up. My eyes flashed, changing from their normal sky blue into a deep crimson color, much like the eyes of the beautiful maiden in my lap. I feel the changes starting to take over.

I fight down this urge… this urge for blood and death… the blood and death of the one behind me, who was laughing in triumph.

I look towards her, savoring every moment that I have left with her.

Many would now foolishly speak words of comfort and such, but I know better, and she knows better. She knows that she was dying and that nothing could stop it short of the intervention of God.

But why would God save the very thing he had damned?

I felt her hand upon my cheek; her seemingly delicate fingers softly stroking my face. I grasp that hand, intertwining my finger with hers, feeling the last of her warmth as it slowly and steadily left her. I can see her mouth moving, her lips twitching in movement. She wants to say something to me. I lowered my free hand and stroked her soft hair soothingly. She smiles at me again, for the last time.

She tries to speak once again, but her soft lips failed to form words. I know what she wants to say. She wants to apologize once more, but I've already forgiven her. She was what I had looked for my entire life – and she knew it all along – but she had waited until now to tell me.

In a sense, I understand perfectly. I don't know what I would have done if she had told me earlier. Of course, I would've never hurt her intentionally, but sometimes, we do things without thinking of the consequences or of what impact our actions would have on others.

If only she wasn't dying… if only I wasn't so naïve as to ignore my true nature… if only I had killed him before…

If only my father had not forsaken me so.

I scream inside, knowing that I was foolish as to ever trust that bastard of a man, that man who was a shell of his former self.

My rage returns twofold now, boiling my blood in anger and hate. I feel my senses heightening as the changes start, but I managed to stop the transformation at its present state. I can hear every little thing around me now, the beating of our hearts, the breathing of my beloved and the crackle of flames being most dominant. I can also smell the blood around me, the fragrance of her hair, the sweetness of her skin and I can smell him standing behind me. I could hear him breathing heavily, his ragged breath intruding upon my last moments with my beloved.

I place a hand on the cheek of my love's face, gently stroking her smooth skin with my thumb. I see the last of her strength leaving her now, her eyes in the process of glazing over. I lowered my lips onto hers in a chaste kiss, feeling her soft lips on mine. Her cooling flesh provided a contrast to the inferno around me.

She breaks the kiss, sighing softly as gazes at me before she gave one last breath, her head falling limply against me, her eyes glazing over in death. I bite back a sob as I run my hand over her face, closing her eyes, unable to bear looking into her now empty eyes. I let the wave of sorrow and anger take over me now, the dam to my rage destroyed as she died.

I gently place her on the floor as I stood up. My pupils narrowed into slits as the transformation started again – this time I embraced it wholly. My teeth took on a sharper form, my canine teeth growing even longer and sharper than the rest. I felt my hands change, my nails changing into razor sharp claws, capable of slicing through even metal. I felt a hot, flaring pain as leathery bat wings suddenly sprouted out of my back.

I turned around to see her killer… her murderer. The person I would enjoy ripping apart piece by piece. I would make sure none of his dirty blood touched my beloved.

I looked into his eyes, seeing hate, rage, loathing, surprise… and most of all, I saw fear. He was afraid of me like he should be. I enjoyed the great look of surprise and fear that took over his face and I would enjoy killing him slowly even if he was my father for he had committed the worst possible sin; the death of my beloved.

There would be hell to pay…

---

A/N: I changed some subtle things, though I doubt anyone remembers.


	2. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion - A Gothic Romance

Chapter 1

I was surprised - to say the least - when a sword lopped off the head of the vampire I was just going to stake. My eyes traveled from the shiny silvery metal of the blade, to the gem-encrusted crosspiece, to the peach colored hand holding the leather-bound handle and finally up to the face of my 'savior'. The person was a girl - or woman I should say - of all people. Her chest heaved as she breathed deeply and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the site of those twin mounds rising up and down.

She followed my eyes and grinned, winking at me. "Like what you see?" She asked in a sultry tone, sheathing her sword and cupping the targets of my vision.

My eyes widened as I realized that I was staring at her breasts. I sputtered incoherently, tearing my eyes away from the sight and blushed a light red. I gathered what remained of my wits and dignity, and looked up to her face. She had long purple hair with bangs that hung in front of her forehead. She had brown eyes that twinkled in amusement at my predicament. My gaze swept down and back up again, taking in the rest of her image.

She had a pair of brown boots on and above that she wore a pair of non-descript black trousers held up by a leather belt. Various pouches and stakes lined her belt, a dagger rode each hip, a whip hung coiled from her hip, gently swaying by her thigh and a scabbard hung at her opposite hip. A high collared button-up black shirt, that showed a little of her toned stomach, graced her upper body and on top of that she wore a dark red jacket. Her entire outfit was finished by a brown cloak that was held together by a silver brooch in the shape of a cross.

She was no doubt a vampire hunter, though I was sure I was the only vampire hunter this far up north. She must have been very skilled too, for neither the now deceased vampire nor myself even sensed her approach.

She tapped her foot impatiently and I realized I was staring at her again, though this time it wasn't at an indecent place.

She winked at me again and must have guessed what I was thinking. "You can stare _there_," she stressed the word, "if you want. I don't mind." She laughed - and it wasn't unpleasant - as I blushed.

"Who are you?" Finally, I managed to say something that wasn't incoherent babbling.

"Misato Katsuragi at your service," she said grandly, bowing down somewhat mockingly. I didn't take her for one who was very formal. "Though, only if you're Shinji Ikari." She paused, and her brow furrowed in thought. "You are Shinji aren't you?" She asked, scowling darkly as if daring me to disagree.

I was and nodded an affirmative, though even if weren't, I would still have said yes considering her scowl was scary enough to render me wide eyed and frozen. Imagine that, me, a slayer of vampires, rooted to the spot by a woman's scowl.

"Good!" She chirped brightly. "I've been looking all over the Northlands for you. I've got a very important message for you."

I looked at her somewhat skeptically. It wasn't everyday someone so beautiful and so well endowed came looking for you through the Northlands just to deliver a message. "Really?"

"Yeah! Of course, I got it right here," she told me as she took off a pack that was previously hidden by the cloak. She fumbled around it for a few moments before looking at me, laughing sheepishly while scratching her head. "Heh, I must've left it at the inn..."

I glared at her in mild annoyance. "Did you now?"

"Yeah! I did, just come with me. I must've left it in my saddlebag back at the inn," she explained to me.

I'm not sure why I trusted her, but I did. Perhaps it was her cheerful nature, or perhaps I was lonely enough to seek company with a woman who claimed to have an important message for me.

I browsed through the vampire's things, finding nothing of value but a few coins - which Misato promptly snatched out of my hands claiming it was her kill - and followed Misato as she walked out of the small clearing we were in and into the forest, towards the direction of the village.

It was late at night by now, a sliver of the moon shone above the treetops, casting its silvery sheen upon the trees. Stars hung beside the moon, twinkling in the backdrop of the sky as they winked in and out. A few clouds loitered here and there, but the night was clear for the most part. I could hear the sounds of nightlife around me, their noise mingling with the rustling of leaves.

Misato skillfully picked her way through the woods, following a faint trail - the same one I had used earlier - and humming merrily along the way. It was pleasant. She had a nice humming voice. Her song was simple but melodic and I felt myself almost hypnotized by it. It reminded me of my mother, who would hum songs to my sister and I as we lay down to sleep.

Nothing assaulted us for which I was glad, I was pretty tired considering I had been out since nightfall hunting the few vampires that I knew were haunting this particular part of the woods.

We made good time through the woods, taking only about three quarters of an hour to leave the wooded area behind us and into an expanse of rolling hills and grasslands. The village sat not ten minutes away from us on top of a particularly tall hill.

We entered the village soon after, the guards not even batting an eyelash at our arrival. It seems as if they both knew our faces. Most of the village was asleep now and Misato led me to the only inn - which also served as a bar - in the small village.

The inn was mostly empty, save for a few unconscious drunks littered about the tables, and I assumed we would be going straight to her room, but Misato instead went right up to the counter, ordering in a loud voice for a mug of beer.

I grabbed the stool beside her, annoyed at her behavior. There were more important things than beer.

She took a swig and sighed in contentment. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "You don't drink?"

"The message?"

Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember what I was talking about. "Oh!" She said in realization. "That message! Don't worry about it, it ain't going nowhere. Tonight, we celebrate!"

"For what?" I asked, annoyed at her immaturity.

"For the start of this friendship of course!" She told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She then proceeded to put me in a headlock and force-fed me her beer, though most of it spilled out of the mug rather than go into my mouth.

I spluttered, almost choking on the substance while I wormed my way out of her grasp. Misato didn't seem to care though, as she ordered another beer and downed half of it in one breath.

Finishing the rest of the beer, she ordered another and turned to me. "So Shinji, you're nineteen right?"

I nodded, not sure where this was going.

She downed part of her beer, leaning closer to me. "Got a girlfriend?" She inquired, her alcohol breath filling my nostrils.

My eyes widened as I looked at her in surprise. "Are you hitting on me?!"

She smiled somewhat drunkenly. "Maaaaaaybe I am..."

"You're very immature," I told her. "And you're way too old for me."

Her face took on a pout and she grabbed my left cheek, pulling at the flesh. "You're not as cute as I thought you were..."

A faint blush appeared on my face at the comment. "Maybe you should show me the message." I told her.

By now, she was on her sixth beer and was thoroughly drunk. "Huh? A meshage?" She slurred and I sighed in exasperation. "Oh yesh... a meshage... veeeery important meshage..."

The bartender looked at me in sympathy as I resisted the urge to bang my head on the counter. "Very strong beer," he said to me; I had guessed as much.

I sighed as Misato's head hit the counter, fast asleep and snoring. I sighed again and looked to the bartender. "Up the stairs, third door on the left and your room is still available," he told me and I nodded my thanks, leaving some coins on the counter, paying for Misato's alcohol and my room.

I managed to get Misato out of her seat, draping one of her arms around my shoulders and practically dragging her up the stairs. She was heavier than I thought she was, and I attributed that to her obviously large assets.

As I half-carried her up the stairs, I tried my best to ignore the soft round thing bumping against my side at regular intervals. It was hard of course, but I managed somehow. Opening the door though, was another matter. I fumbled around Misato's pouches with my left hand for a key and managed to find the right one without much ado. I slipped the small bronze key into the keyhole and opened the door, dragging Misato in afterwards.

The room was dark and bare; a bed, a table, a chair and a few wooden hooks lined the walls, obviously for coats and such. I spotted her saddlebag under the table, the one she said held my message.

I managed to dump her onto the bed and was about to walk out of the room when I realized she still had all her weapons and such still on her person. I groaned as I walked back towards her. Sometimes I hated being a polite person.

Methodically I relieved her of all her weapons and pouches, putting them on the small wooden table and then unfastened her cloak. Unfortunately she chose at this time to wake up.

"Mmm, Shinji, takin' 'vantage ofsh me?" She asked me teasingly, still drunk.

I drew back in a hurry, blushing and muttering apologies even though I wasn't trying to take advantage of her.

She laughed and grabbed me, hugging me to her. "I dun mind atsh all," she whispered seductively.

I tried to say something, though it came out as a muffled yelp considering my face was pressed into her bosom. I flailed my arms around and managed to get her to let go of me. "Misato!" I said in a tone that parents use on kids.

She pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "Yoush no fun." I glared at her. "Meshage... I have meshage for Shinji..." she mumbled, rolling over onto her side in semi-consciousness.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, carefully taking off her cloak as not to wake her. I spotted some blankets at one end of her bed and carefully draped those over her. I hung her cloak on one of the hooks and thought about looking in her saddlebag, but decided not to.

I left her room and closed the door, and walked to mine, opening the door and slipping into the room - which was just as bare and dark as hers - and locked it. I took off my pack and threw it onto the chair, glad to be relieved of the thing. Instead of taking off every little thing I had on my belt, I simply undid the belt and hung it on the chair's back. I undid my cloak and threw it onto the table. I relieved myself of all hidden stakes and all daggers but one.

I learned the hard way that it was good to have some sort of weapon on you at all times.

I plopped onto the bed, glad to be able to finally relax after my excursion into the woods. I let out a breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep.

---------------

Morning came all too quickly for me, the sunlight spilling into my room, waking me up. I groaned in annoyance, turning over in my bed and tried to get back to sleep again. I would have succeeded too if a stupid bird didn't decide to start chirping.

I let out a sigh and climbed out of the bed, methodically putting on all my things and grabbing my pack before heading out of the room.

The common room downstairs was still pretty much empty but one sight caught my eye. It was Misato, chugging down a giant mug of beer. I groaned sleepily at her behavior and the bartender looked over at me, offering a sympathetic shrug.

I sat down beside her just as she finished. She let out an ear-splitting cry that nearly scared me out of my chair.

"There's nothing better than beer in the morning to get you awake!" She told me happily as she slammed the mug down onto the counter.

"C'mon! We're leaving," she told me, dragging me out of the inn and to the stable next door.

I was still half asleep then and had no idea what was going on until I was ten minutes away from the village, riding hard southeast on my chestnut colored horse, following Misato on her black mare.

I blinked a couple times, my head catching up with the past few minutes. "Huh?" I muttered dumbly. "Misato!" I yelled at her.

"What is it Shinji?" She yelled back at me.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"We're riding horses!" She told me smartly.

"I know that! But where are we going, and why am I coming along with you?"

"Huh?" I couldn't see her face, but I knew it probably had a confused look on it right now. "What are you talking about, didn't you read the message?"

"You never showed me!"

"You sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Oh..."

"Well, who's it from?"

If I had known beforehand what she was going to say, I never would have asked.

"It's from your father!"

---------------

A/N: Hn, well, I got my first flame, but I'm not going to bother to reply. Well, I wasn't sure if Bakaman's was also a flame or not...

Those of you wanting to see Gendo die will just have to wait. Asuka and Shinji? Maybe, most likely no because I want Shinji to be with Rei before the end.

It's a little light right now, instead of having a darker theme, but it's supposed to be. If you watched the anime, I know at the beginning it was sort of light, but as it got into Asuka mind rape part, it got darker and darker. This fic'll be sort of similar to that.

Till next time.

Pre-read by lawless priest and DarkBlade the Damned. Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 2

Neon Genesis Evangelion - A Gothic Romance

Chapter 2

I rode in mute shock at the answer. My face did a good impression of a gold fish as I sputtered, searching for something to say. I was surprised at the reply, but I was more surprised at the offhand manner that she had replied in.

Didn't she know that he had abandoned me, the only family he had left?

Didn't she know that we hadn't spoken in around a decade?

Didn't she know that 'daddy-dearest' most likely hated me?

I wanted to say all these things to her but I settled on a dignified, "Huh?"

She blew a sigh and reined her horse, coming to a stop. I did likewise and stopped beside her, dismounting afterwards.

"Your dad has a message for you," she told me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's the message?"

She rummaged around in her saddlebag for a few moments before giving a small yell of triumph and pulling out a small scroll. "Here you go!"

I took the piece of paper with some apprehension. After all, it wasn't everyday I got a message from my father.

The paper smelled of leather, probably because of the fact that Misato had kept it in her saddlebag for the length of her journey. The scroll was held closed by a small red seal, showing a half leaf and the letters NERV where the other half of the leaf was suppose to be. I tore open the seal and rolled open the scroll.

I blinked in surprise at the content.

A decade since our last transaction of any kind and all he can say is "COME"?

I always thought he was lazy, but this took the gold. A one-word message – barring his name that he signed at the bottom.

"What the hell?" I asked in surprise. "What's this supposed to mean?"

Misato blinked at me in confusion. "It means he wants you to come to him," she told me matter-of-factly. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"That's not what I meant!" I snapped at her, my emotions getting the better of me. "Why the hell is he calling for me?"

"Oh... that." Misato reached into one of her pockets and pulled out an insignia that bore the same half-leaf symbol as the scroll. "I'm guessing it's to work for NERV. We are a group of fighters dedicated to destroying vampires."

I snorted in disdain. "He expects me to work for him after he abandoned me? Is he stupid?"

"The Commander is anything but stupid," she told me.

"Commander?" I half yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he sorta abandoned you awhile ago, 'cause he's been Commander longer than I can remember."

"I've done perfectly fine by myself all these years; I don't need some half-ass organization dragging me down," I spat at her, my feelings for my father overriding my normal kind self.

Misato's face turned red in anger as she fumed. "We are not some 'half-ass' organization as you so eloquently put and it wouldn't hurt to meet your father! Maybe he's trying to make up with you after all these years. At least you might still be able to make up with your father!"

I guessed I touched a delicate subject for her. She probably had a falling out with her father and he died before they could make up. I guess... I should try and give this a shot, though I doubted he wanted me just to be a happy family.

Misato must have saw the turmoil in my mind for the next words out of her mouth decided my path for me. "Commander Ikari also said... that he has information about your sister."

---------------

My father.

He has always been a sore spot for me. I know him as two different people.

First, there was Gendo Rokubungi - loving father and husband. Secondly, there was Gendo Ikari - cold-hearted bastard.

I remember when Father used to play with Rei and I, laughing all the while as we frantically pumped our small legs running away from him in a game of tag. I remember Father smiling as he gave me my first wooden sword and teaching me how to use it afterwards. I remember Father laughing joyfully as Rei and I ambushed him on his birthday, shoving our homemade cake into his mouth despite his protests.

I remember Father crying when they lowered Mother's casket into the earth. I remember how cold his eyes looked the day Rei disappeared.

I remember him walking away from me, leaving me in the custody of uncaring relatives.

I don't know why he left me. Maybe he was afraid that I would be taken from him also, but did he ever think about me? Did he think about how I felt when mother was taken from me? Did he think about how I felt when Rei was taken from me? I suffered just as much as he did; yet he wasn't even there for me.

When Mother died he stopped smiling.

When Rei disappeared he stopped living... just existing.

But he said that he had information on Rei. I know he always liked her more than me. Maybe... maybe if Rei was found, he'd start living again, start smiling again. Maybe we can be a family again, even if Mother was not around. Does he want to be a family? Is that why he sent for me?

Or does he just want me to do his dirty work for him? Does he want me to find her for him just to take her away from me?

I won't let him do that... if I... no... when I find Rei, I won't let anything take her away from me.

When I see father again... I intend to find answers to my questions.

---------------

I rode hard and fast, driven by my need of answers, and Misato followed a short distance behind me. She didn't try speaking to me, probably understanding my need for space right now. The landscape rolled by me, a myriad of greens, browns and blues. We traveled past the dull and barren plains of the Northland into the rolling hills of the more habitable Southland.

We stopped only for short food breaks and to rest for the night and so the traveling was fast. By the sixth day we were nearing our destination, Tokyo-3, the fortress capitol of Japan.

We stopped no more than half a day's journey away from the city. The horses were tired from all the travel and would have been dead if they didn't get to rest every night. I pulled out my horse's food satchel and poured some oats into it before strapping it to the sides of the horse's face, the pouch hanging by his mouth.

I turned away then, leaving the animal to its own devices. Misato was sitting near a small fire she had made, boiling water over it. I sat down opposite of her and looked to the setting sun.

"We should be there no later then noon tomorrow," she told me, throwing a few pieces of dried meat into the water.

"Yes," I agreed simply.

Misato growled in frustration, waving her spatula about. "Why don't you say something?"

I sighed. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to someone else right now. "I'm sorry Misato, I just need some time to... prepare myself I guess."

She sighed softly. "I understand. If you need to talk, I'm here."

I didn't bother responding this time, but she understood well enough.

I turned away from the fire, and watched the stars twinkle into existence. What would I say to him? What would I ask him?

He used to love me. I knew this for a fact. He used to tuck me in at night and read me stories and sing me songs. He did it all with a smile too.

Maybe... all I want to know is why.

I don't hate him. I've never hated him.

Maybe... all I want is for him to acknowledge me. To say that he is proud of me, to call me son.

"Shinji-kun!" Misato yelled at me. "Dinner's ready!"

This would be my first time eating her cooking. We had eaten only dried meats and rations before, even eating while riding. The urgency was gone now, for our destination was right before us.

I turned around and gawked in surprise at the food. It looked... horrible. The meat, which once had been a dark red, was now completely black. How she managed to do that with only water... I don't know. She took out a can of red sauce and before I could say anything, dumped the contents into the soup.

"Nothing's better than curry in your soup!" She told me happily.

I nodded dumbly, watching Misato stir the soup before pouring me a bowl and one for herself. I poked at the meat with a spoon, watching it spin around, sending ripples throughout the soup. I was hesitant to eat any. After all, it did look like lumps of charcoal.

I scooped a piece of meat up with the spoon and gingerly put it into my mouth. I chewed thoughtfully for a second before widening my eyes.

Oh gods! It was the spiciest thing I had ever tasted! I considered killing myself and ridding myself of this fire that was raging inside of me. My mouth burned, my throat burned, my lungs burned, and I was pretty sure my stomach was going to burn too. The meat itself was also bad. Instead of being in a somewhat chewable form, it instead was hard as wood and the texture was hard and rough.

I dumped the entire thing over behind me when Misato wasn't looking.

"Oh? Done already Shin-chan?"

I winced at the nickname. It sounded like a girl's name in my opinion, but I didn't say anything. I nodded at her question and she beamed in response.

"I knew you'd love it!" She gushed happily. "Everyone's going on about how I can't cook, but you like it doncha?"

I nodded weakly, unable to speak because of the spiciness of the curry.

"Do you want another serving?" She asked me and smiled happily when I shook my head. "More for me then!"

I gaped in astonishment as she downed the rest of the soup. She must have been immune to spiciness if she could eat all that!

She burped rather loudly and said, "Ah! Warms my toes."

I arched an eyebrow at her behavior. She was a woman?

She couldn't cook.

She had bad manners.

She was an alcoholic. 

She had no decency.

She seemed more like a sailor at sea who hadn't seen land for a few years.

Of course, I didn't mention that out loud, there was no telling what she might do to me...

"I'm going to sleep Shin-chan, wake me up for my shift, 'k?"

I nodded to her and turned around as she rolled into sleeping bag. The stars were bright tonight and I recognized the many constellations that were spread out in the sky. Of course, that brought back the memories of my childhood, when Father would teach the constellations to Rei and I as we lay on top of the roof of our home.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes in annoyance.

---------------

We rode calmly the next day, though my constant clenching of my fists betrayed my urgency and nervousness. The tall walls of Tokyo slowly came into view as we neared noon. The walls became bigger and bigger as time went by and soon we were in front of the giant double-door gate of Tokyo.

It was a huge contraption made entirely of metal with elaborate designs etched onto the surface of it. Two towers, as tall as the walls – which were around four to five stories high – graced the sides of the gate. I could see the glint of arrowheads staring down at us from the towers and from the top of the wall where soldiers in armor held them.

Misato looked up at them, blocking out the sun with her right hand, and yelled angrily at them. "HEY! LET US IN YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS MAJOR KATSURAGI!"

The guards looked like they were hesitating. "How do we know you're Major Katsuragi?"

Misato looked really peeved now and I moved a few steps away from her. "ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT ME TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE TIME YOU GOT DRUNK AND DECLA-"

The guard panicked I guess, and the yelled for the gate to be opened. I guess Misato was well known around here. I really didn't think that they'd just open the gate for anyone.

Slowly the gate opened inward and I saw Tokyo for the first time.

It was majestic to say the least. The buildings were nice and tidy. I could see another wall further into the city. That probably separated the commoners – closest to the big wall – and the rich. I could see Tokyo castle from here but what I really wanted to see was the famed Geofront. It was said to be a gigantic underground cavern – two miles across – that held the military forces of Tokyo.

Misato led me through the streets of 'Outer Tokyo' – the commoner's houses – I realized that it was strangely quiet and that no one was around.

I turned to Misato. "Where is everyone?"

Misato looked at me and arched an eyebrow. "Doncha know? They're all gone."

---------------

A/N: Well... this is a little late... but I have some good excuses...

When I first started typing the second chapter... I got to 5 pages before I realized it wasn't what I wanted so I stored that away as an interlude (it was a flashback type chapter)

My arm healed enough (broke it in June) to play guitar so I've been doing that.

I have a lot of crap to do in Gr. 11...

I thought this chapter sucked... I didn't like it at all (my pre-reader's did for some odd reason...), it was a filler chapter too. The real stuff starts soon so I hope you guys will stick around to read the rest.

Pre-read by lawless priest and DarkBlade the Damned. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Neon Genesis Evangelion - A Gothic Romance

Chapter 3

I mulled over her words as we walked through the rest of the city. Everybody gone? Just because of a few vampires? It was preposterous. It made no sense at all. Any vampire could be taken down with well-planned strategies and well-trained fighters. It was just inconceivable that a few vampires would be such a threat.

I could understand if the citizens had moved into secure shelters, but evacuating the city? It seemed too farfetched to me.

I tried to wrap my head around Misato's claim but I just couldn't. I've taken down many vampires by myself, powerful ones too. I just can't imagine anything as powerful as she made them out to be.

Orange force fields, as if.

We arrived at Tokyo castle around noon. There were large walls surrounding the castle – not as huge as the city walls though. The castle was a magnificent thing, with five stories and many spires and towers. The castle itself was white and its roof was of a dark maroon in color. There were countless numbers of windows and doors lining the walls and quite a few balconies. There were also many small ledges and pathways running from balcony to balcony. I could see guards posted everywhere, their armor shining in the sunlight.

The guards let us through without much ado. I guess news of Misato's arrival had spread to the castle already.

Misato led us past the large gates and we entered into the front courtyard of the castle. We strolled through it, flowers blooming on each side of the wide pathway we were currently on.

It was all very grand and would have been even grander if large areas of the grass hadn't been torn asunder.

Misato must have seen me looking. "That's where they fought. We barely drove it off and it cost us a good twenty men."

My eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "How many?" I asked simply.

"One."

I couldn't believe my ears. One vampire did all that? I've seen elephants do less damage!

"I know you don't believe me," Misato commented as we walked towards the castle doors. "But I'm telling the truth. You'll probably get first hand experience soon enough anyways."

Another thing about this bugged me. "How did it get into the castle walls? Shouldn't it have been isolated in the city proper?"

Misato shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. It just appeared in the courtyard one night."

I didn't comment any further as we entered the castle. Misato led me through the marble halls following a red carpet. There were guards posted at every hallway and more than once, I thought that I had seen a guard before.

Of course, pretty soon it dawned on me that we were walking in circles. I had seen the same bemused smirk on a guard one too many times.

"Misato?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"We're walking in circles."

"Nonsense! I know exactly where we're going."

"I'm pretty sure that I've seen that guard at least five times now."

"Nah, they just all look the same."

I sighed and resigned myself to following her. Luckily for me, someone intercepted us as we passed by another staircase.

"Lost again, Misato?" From her dress I could guess that she was a priestess or cleric of some sort, with the cross and the elaborate white robes that she wore. Light danced across her blonde hair as she shook her head in mock exasperation. "How long have you been working here?"

"Stuff it, Ritsuko," Misato retorted.

Ritsuko only gave a small snort in response. She must have seen me fidget a little because before I knew it, she had zoomed in on me and had my chin in her right hand. "Hmm... what do we have here?" She asked, moving my head around and studying me. It was a very awkward experience for me.

After a few moments she lifted my chin and looked straight into my eyes. She had pretty eyes in my opinion. They were large but not too large and were a deep almond in color. But, it unnerved me a bit, her stare. It seemed like she was staring past my physical body and into my soul.

I had to hold back a shudder.

She let go of my chin and turned to Misato. "Is he it?"

Misato nodded her head. "Yup, he's the one the Commander sent for."

I frowned. It seemed as if there was something going on that I didn't know of.

"Very well, follow me."

Ritsuko turned around, her robes flying in the air as she ascended up the stairs that she had come down from. Misato followed her and I followed Misato, not really knowing what was going on.

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. I had a feeling that I was going to be meeting my father soon enough and I wanted to mentally prepare myself for it. We had gone up about two stories when we met a redheaded girl coming down the stairs.

"Is he it?" She asked, looking at me in contempt.

I had half a mind to say something back at her, but furrowed my brows and frowned. She had this condescending look on her face that I'd seen all too many times. It was a look of superiority. It annoyed me to no end when nobles ride down a road in all their glory while on the road beside them there are peasants wallowing in their own filth. They think they're better than everything else when in reality it's just an accident of birth that placed them where they are.

This girl though, she didn't really look noble to me. She wore a simple red robe though I doubted she needed more to make herself look beautiful. She already was. Her hair looked silky smooth and she had a flawless face.

"I have a name you know," I scowled at her, that half of my mind winning over. Despite of her beauty, she seemed very ugly on the inside.

She sneered at me in disgust. "So the little boy has some fire does he? Well know this, _little boy_, you're nothing more than an insignificant bug hired to help me and I don't need your help so stay the hell out of my way!" She flipped her flaming red hair and turned to Ritsuko. I was entertaining thoughts of comparing her hair to a real flame. "Well, at least he's not a doll like the First. Make sure he knows his place."

She swept past me, holding her head up high looking like all the world was at her feet. I don't hate anyone, but she was _really_ pushing it.

"Who was that?" I asked the second she was out of hearing range. "And what did she mean by me being hired?"

Misato answered me and by her tone, I knew she was just as annoyed as I was. "That, my dear boy, was Asuka Langley Sohryu. The resident mind-reader." Almost as an after thought, she added, "Don't mind her."

A psychic? Those were rare.

"She's not a psychic," Ritsuko told me and I briefly had thoughts that Ritsuko might've been the psychic. "Not in the sense that she can read minds. She has telekinetic powers."

"She can bend spoons?" I asked with a small snort. I wasn't a mean guy, most people would label me as quiet and well-mannered – which I am – but Asuka's attitude didn't really put me in a good mood. I really disliked people like her.

"You could put it that way," Ritsuko responded dryly. "Her powers are much more developed than that."

I didn't bother to reply to that. We arrived at the top of the staircase where two soldiers stood guard in front of a door.

They didn't say anything as Ritsuko swept past them and pushed open the door. We followed her through and entered a large audience chamber. I would have taken in the sites of this grand chamber if it wasn't for the fact that... he was there.

He was sitting in the throne chair wearing black robes, some old man – probably an advisor – stood at his side, wearing similar brown robes. He looked the same as ever to me, just like he did in my dreams. His face was expressionless, and he was still wearing those annoying glasses.

"Shinji."

"Father."

I really wished I could say more, but I didn't trust myself with any more words.

"Do you know why you've been called here?"

"No."

"NERV is a organization of warriors and scientist-priests who work towards the eventual destruction of all vampires. You have been brought here to join us."

Why does he have to be so cold to his own son? His only son? Shouldn't I be the one he's proud of most? The one he brags about to other Fathers? The one he watches grow up?

"F-father..."

Why am I getting tongue tied?

"In the past year, we have come across fifteen irreuglarily powered vampires. With close examination we have concluded that they are able to use what we call an A.T. Field. This field is impenetrable except by another A.T. Field."

I wonder, is this the force field that Misato was talking about?

"Humans cannot normally produce such a field, but we have found some who can. Ones with telekinetic powers can produce a weak version of the field. There are others who can produce them on the same level as these vampires."

"... Am I one of these?"

I dreaded his answer. Our first meeting after all these years and all he wants me to do is to fight?

"Yes. We have come across few who have joined us. One is a psychic. You have met her I think, one Miss Sohryu?"

Ah, the redhead. No wonder she was so haughty.

"There was another, but she defected and left NERV."

"Who was she?"

"That is inconsequential."

It was then that a large gong sounded. It was obviously a battle alarm. I could hear soldiers running around outside of the room, shouting orders this way and that.

"What if I refuse?"

"You would pass up information about... Rei?"

My body stiffened and my hands clenched into fists. "What about Rei?"

"I know you've looked for her."

I couldn't look at him anymore; he had this condescending look on his face while his lips were turned in some sort of half-smirk.

"You also want to find _her_."

My body just froze. I licked my dry lips and raised my head towards him again. "What... if I am?"

"You'll do as I say, and I'll tell you where _she_ is."

---------------

I can't believe my luck... or lack thereof.

I was fighting a vampire. Oh, I've fought many before, but never like this! The undead monster was most definitely faster than both Asuka and I and we were barely breaking even against it. Asuka had told me to stand aside at first, when the battle began, as she single handedly fought against it.

What a great idea that was.

I had joined in soon after and she had screamed at me at first for it. She soon realized that the breath it had taken to scream at me was wasted on someone that didn't really care.

One thing about vampires was that they had practically limitless energy. It was a quirk of being dead. That was why it usually took a group of men to kill one. They had to use teamwork in order to beat it. You had to be really skilled or really lucky to take one down single handedly.

I considered myself a pretty decent swordsman and a pretty good thinker. The latter was why I was still alive. I had never charged into a fight without a plan and I had never let my emotions get the better of me. I was pretty confident that we could beat it.

I, of course, was wrong. It was twice as fast as any vampire I've seen before and had some sort of monstrous strength. It didn't help that it used two katars at once.

Asuka unfortunately, had collapsed after a while. She had overstrained, using her telekinetic powers while fighting and her body simply gave out.

This was the predicament I found myself in, overmatched and over powered. I swung my sword down in a sweeping arc, knocking one of my opponent's katars aside and hopped back, sucking my gut in and barely avoided getting myself gutted by the other. I hopped back again slashing down with my sword, giving myself a few moments of time to think.

I really doubted that I could win this, Asuka and I together couldn't beat it and my breath was getting labored while the vampire was still going strong. Another quirk of being dead, you didn't have to breath.

I frowned as I saw the bodies of soldiers in my peripheral vision. They had been the first to die. By the time I had reached the scene of fighting, fourteen men had died and another was in the process of having his lifeblood drained.

I rushed in with a quick stab and spun into an overhead chop when the unholy thing sidestepped the first. It crossed its katars in defense and kicked out at me, knocking me back a few steps. It wasted no time in charging in at me. I managed to barely block its right stab but lost a few hairs to its left slash as I stumbled backwards. It came in with a parallel double chop and then dived in at me, the katars aimed at my chest. I deflected the attack and haphazardly swung at it with my right hand while discreetly moving my left hand to a dagger at my side.

As I guessed, it ducked below my swing – I had purposely aimed high – only to get a dagger in the face.

I can't say I understand at all what happened next. I had hoped to dispatch it while the pain of the dagger distracted it, but I guessed it just wasn't my day.

Misato really wasn't kidding about those orange force fields. One had sprung in front of him, knocking my dagger harmlessly aside.

The last thing I remembered was the pain of a katar driving into my face as my world turned red.

---------------

A/N: Well this one's a bit late... oh well. Don't want to bore you with the large amount of excuses I have.

I really didn't like this chapter, but my pre-reader said it was fine... eh. I tried keeping everyone in character but with this kind of story its sort of hard to. I don't really mean to depict Asuka as a bitch, but what can I say, she is one.

Thanks to lawless priest for pre-reading.


	5. Chapter 4

Neon Genesis Evangelion - A Gothic Romance

Chapter 4

Unfamiliar ceiling.

That's the first thought I have as the blurriness of my sight clears. It wasn't as if there was a familiar ceiling for me, but somehow it brought a sense of sameness to me. I woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling almost everyday.

The subsequent opening of the door ruined my semi-contemplative mood. I twisted my head and looked over at the wooden door to see Misato poke her head into the room.

"You awake?" She asked me and then frowned. "That was a stupid question…"

I couldn't help but smile a little at the comment. Then I suddenly remembered the fight. My hand flew to my left eye. I felt it all over before realizing that I had no scar and that I could see perfectly out of it. I looked at Misato and simply asked, "How?"

She sighed and it was a weary sigh. "I'll tell you soon. Are you good to go? There are some things we need to go over."

I didn't bother asking her anything else, but simply got out of the bed. I blushed as I realized my state of near nakedness and quickly wrapped the bed sheets around my waist. "Misato? Could you… leave for a second?"

She gave me a teasing grin. "Sure thing," she said and winked at me.

I groaned in exasperation. "Misato!"

The door closed and I could hear her chortles from inside the room. I quickly put on my clothes and looked for my weapons and accessories. They weren't in the room and I shrugged mentally. Misato probably knew where they were.

I met her outside and she led me to the end of the hallway where a bowl of water sat on a small platform. I couldn't tell from my angle but I was pretty sure Misato took some powder out of a small pouch and then sprinkled it into the water. Misato turned her back to me and then started talking to the bowl. I arched my eyebrow in surprise.

"What do you mean?!" She screeched after a few moments of hushed conversation. "He's going to be living _there_?!"

My face was one of puzzlement. I heard the faint voice of another person coming from in front of Misato, but no one was there!

"Ah, I know! He can live with me!" I almost choked on my spit at that comment. "Don't worry Rits, I won't make any passes on him!"

I did choke on my spit now and I definitely knew I heard someone else. It was Ritsuko, and it didn't sound like she was happy by the tone of her voice.

Misato gave a small snort and stuck a finger into the water. "Jeez, can't even take a joke."

"Um… Misato?" I asked meekly. "Will I be living with you?"

She gave a toothy grin. "Of course!"

"I really don't mean to sound rude, but shouldn't the castle have more than enough rooms?"

She laughed at my comment. "Well, during your fight, the vampire… well, how should I put this, he exploded. Took out the entire guest wing."

I stared at her like she was crazy. "Exploded?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I don't remember anything after he stabbed me in the face."

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. Well, it'll come to you. It's better I don't tell you. Anyways, there aren't any rooms vacant right now, so you'll have to live with me! Don't worry about a thing, I'm a captain so my room has two bedrooms."

"Thank you." I suddenly remembered Asuka. "Is Asuka okay?"

"Her? Don't worry. She's already awake," she told me. Almost as an afterthought, she told me, "I'd stay away from her for now, if I were you. She's bitter because she thinks you stole her kill."

"She seems… very mean," I said, and it sounded very childish.

Misato laughed. "Don't worry about that. She's really a sweetheart once you get to know her."

I furrowed my brow and didn't bother commenting.

---------------

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

Those two phrases erased most of my fears of living with someone else. I stepped through the threshold of the room and stared in surprise and disgust. Her room was a pigsty.

When she said it was messy, I thought that it'd only have a few undusted walls, or a few articles of clothing lying around, but this blew my mind. As far as I could see, there were dishes and plates all over the place and there were unwashed ones in what seemed like a wash bin built onto the wall. There were two knobs and a snout like thing above it, but I paid it little mind. The thing that caught my attention more than others, were the fact that kegs of beer lined the wall opposite to the doorway. Figures.

"Don't mind the mess," she told me offhandedly.

Right.

"I'm going to take a bath," she told me. "Make yourself at home and take advantage of anything you want to… well, except for me," she finished with a wink. My cheeks started to burn then.

She walked away from me and I regarded her with a curious gaze as she opened a door in the hallway opposite to the front door. She walked in and soon I could hear the sounds of running water.

I guess the servants must have drawn up a bath for her already.

I sighed as I looked around. I was a neat person by nature, maybe because of the fact that I had so little things to take care of. Seeing a room in this sort of disarray though, simply drove me crazy. I couldn't stand it and soon I was hurrying around the room, dusting and cleaning.

I threw all the dirty clothes into a small basket and gathered up all the dishes and put them near the bin that was built on the wall. I mopped the place and took a rag to all the tables and chairs. Soon enough, the place was beginning to look like a home and less like a pit of trash.

Misato came out of the room them, wearing nothing but a towel. My face reddened and I turned around to face the other way.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Look at the walls! So clean! How did you manage to do all of this in such short time?"

I shrugged.

"I think I like having you as a roommate."

Somehow, I can't say the same for you.

"Hey, how come the dishes aren't washed?"

I rolled my eyes. No one must have ever taught her manners. "I need to take them down to the wash. There isn't any water here," I told her.

She laughed then for a reason unknown to me. "I forget that it's your first visit to the castle. Here, let me show you this marvel of magic and engineering."

I turned towards her now, and struggled not to look at her. She was still indecently dressed. She walked over to the basin and turned one of the knobs above it. To my amazement, water started coming out of the snout-like contraption. "There's… water coming out of it!"

She laughed and slapped me on the back. "Ritsuko came up with this. Took her a full three months to work out the kinks. I don't know how it works, I wasn't paying much attention to her when she told me, but it's a mix of technology and magic. The left knob turns on the cold water and the right knob turns on the hot. A mix of both gives different temperatures."

I could only stare in amazement. This thing blew my mind! You could have water anytime you wanted to! What a revolutionary contraption!

"Well, I guess we should divvy up the chores, how does rock-paper-scissors sound to you?"

---------------

I savored the feeling of the water. It wasn't often that I got to bath in hot water, usually, if I was lucky enough, I would find a stream where I could scrub off the dirt on my skin as well as rinsing my clothes. It couldn't be helped; I was always traveling.

Looking around, I took comfort in knowing that that bird wasn't here anymore. Well, penguin I should say, or warm-water penguin. I had an unfortunate encounter with it while I was in the bathroom.

Whoever knew non-mages had familiars?

Speaking of non-mages, Misato had somehow tricked me. Oh, it wasn't possible that someone could be so good at rock-paper-scissors! She had won ninety percent of the games. I swear she cheats at it. She must be psychic or something.

Psychics. I wondered how Asuka was. Did she really blame me? I don't even remember what happened. My hand wondered up to my face as I rubbed my left eye. How could I have no scar?

Suddenly, my vision turned red and I could see something.

There was blood. There was something in my hands and I heard laughing.

Am I the one laughing? I could hear anguished screams below me. I looked down. I saw it there, the vampire. It was the source of the screaming. I was sitting on its chest. It had no arms! Where were its arms?

I was stabbing.

Oh gods! I was stabbing it with it's own arm!

I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I CAN'T BREATHE!

---------------

My head broke the surface of the water. I coughed up the water that had entered my lungs. My lungs, they were burning. I must have drifted off in the bath. But still, the dream… or was it really a dream? Could it have really been a memory?

I honestly wish to whatever gods out there that that wasn't me. I couldn't imagine doing something like that. Am I the one that's bloodthirsty? I never remember anything like it, but the feeling… the feelings from that dream… that memory… they were exhilarating. I couldn't imagine anything like it. It felt as if my whole body was bursting with energy. I've never felt that much alive.

I don't even know if it's real or not.

"Shinji! You've been in there for an awfully long time. Make sure you clean up the mess after your done!" She laughed then.

I blinked a few times. What did she mean by mess?

I blushed when the answer dawned on me. I got out of the bathtub and pulled the plug. Misato had said that the water down what was called a 'drain'. I quickly dried myself and donned a pair of breeches. I left the 'bathroom' as she called it and went across the hall to my designated room. There wasn't much in it. Just the necessities, a table, a chair, a closet and a bed.

I laid down on the sheets. The bed was soft and it wasn't uncomfortable. I just wasn't used to lying down on such a soft object. It was always the ground or a sturdy branch when traveled. Sometimes I would have the pleasure of sleeping in an inn, but their beds were never as soft as this one. There were even feathers stuffed in the mattress, the pillow too.

I veritably sunk into the bed. I could get used to this.

I haven't slept in such a soft bed since… since Father and I were still a family. When mother died, Father was home less and less, spending more time at work. I didn't understand it then, but I'm pretty sure he was involved at NERV even back then.

Then that day came. It still hurts to think about it then. That was the breaking point of our family. Mom died. Rei disappeared. It all fell apart. Father stopped seeing me and I was sent to a distant relative's.

I got out of that hell-hole as soon as I could.

I sighed. Reminiscing about the past always depressed me. It hurt just to think about it. I've been alone since then I guess. I always block out these type of thoughts, but lying here, it all comes to me, as if the dam holding it all back had been opened.

I think about my life. I guess… I've been lonely for the past decade. The only thing I had to talk to was my horse and she wasn't that talkative. Horses tend to be like that.

I wonder now. Will I be lonely for the rest of my life?

---------------

A/N: This chapter was basically a filler. My pre-reader wanted a confrontation scene between Asuka and Shinji but I'll leave that till the chapter after the next. A short interlude detailing the fight is next and shouldn't take more than a few days to put up.

In one of my reviews (sorry but I'm too lazy to look up your name) someone complained about Asuka and the way I portrayed her. Well, I do appreciate your views, but this is how Shinji views her as. He's only seen her exterior so to say so his first impression of her isn't too kind. Later, I'll go more in depth with her personality and stuff, but bare with me and my portraying of her right now. Scenes with her might be awkward because I'm not a big fan of hers and she might seem OOC.

On the OOC factor, I see lots of fics where Shinji basically gets kicked around by Asuka but in the anime, when they first met Shinji did talk back to her so he's not completely spineless. I'm trying to keep him in as much character as possible but he does kill vampires for a living in this fic.

Thanks to lawlesspriest for prereading.


	6. Interlude I

Neon Genesis Evangelion - A Gothic Romance

Interlude 1

He ran straight, past the fields and past the forests, with single-minded focus. It was his time now. Mother waited.

He didn't give the tall walls a second thought, easily using his innate abilities and propelling himself past it in a blur of motion. The guards didn't even notice and it was broad daylight. He ran through the streets, leaping over buildings when they got in the way. He could sense Mother now. She was near.

He leapt past another set of walls on his path to Mother and landed in a courtyard. He stopped then. Mother was near. Very near, but she was below his current position. A few of his brothers and sisters could have dug straight to mother, but he couldn't.

It wasn't as if he was a mindless creature. Far from it. He could think for himself and act of his own volition, but this was what he was made for. It was his purpose. He thought for himself now. He had to get to mother, but which way was best?

He arrived at the answer in a split second. The castle. That was the way to mother.

He invoked a spell that most of his siblings knew, a destructive one. He focused raw power and sent it screaming towards the castle wall. There was a large cross-shaped explosion and a large portion of the wall disappeared – a testament to his power.

With his heightened senses, he easily sensed the presence of a group of humans coming towards him. He could have simply raced into the castle and avoided the battle, but he was hungry. He hadn't fed for many days now, in his haste to reach Mother.

He easily avoided the first few swings of the human's spear and neatly drew his katar across the soldier's throat. He nimbly dodged the thrusts and slashes of the next few humans and dispatched them as easily as the first.

The first complication came when four humans decided to circle him, each attacking with precision. He had scarce time to dodge all four swords but he enjoyed the fight. Blood always tasted best when it flowed fast.

He was a blur of motion, jumping and twisting, parrying attacks when he had to. He made no mistakes because he was not human. The first soldiers' first mistake came when two of them attacked at the same time. He ducked under their swings and smirked inwardly when their blades met with each other. While they were momentarily distracted with each other, he reached out with one katar and slipped it into the armpit and then into the heart of one soldier while easily parrying the swings of the other soldiers.

With their formation destroyed, he took out the other three without much trouble. He dispatched the next few who came his way and sunk his fangs into the last soldier, greedily drinking the sweet lifeblood that came pouring out of the wound.

He sensed a new presence then. It smelled of Mother. It came into view then, a young human male followed by a female of the same age. He instantly focused on the male for the male held much more power than the female. The female yelled something at the male and charged at him with a sword.

He sidestepped the first furious slash and hopped back from the follow-up cross-slash. He sent his left arm in a wide slash at the female's unguarded side, but her sword flew back across and knocked it harmlessly aside. He followed that with a left thrust, which was similarly blocked. The female smirked now, a confident look plastered on her face.

That look soon flew away under the furious onslaught of his next attack. His katars flew at incredible speed, attacking at the same time. A low and high slash, a double thrust, a slash and stab. The female luckily managed to avoid any serious harm though she was backpedaling at a furious rate. She shouted something at the male now and the male silently approached the fighting duo. It wasn't that he couldn't understand what she said; he just didn't care. All that mattered right now was the fight.

They attacked from opposite sides, but it proved as equally fruitless. His arms worked independently of each other, knocking their thrusts and slashes aside. He felt something then from the female. She was exerting some sort of power on some rubble from the destroyed wall. He ducked suddenly as a few pieces of rock – each large enough to crush his head - came flying at him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she was a psychic and was the more dangerous one for now. The male seemed to be unaware of his power and continued with his physical attacks.

As the battle dragged on, both humans started to tire, the female more so than the male for she had been exerting energy on her telekinesis. In a sudden burst of movement, he dived towards the woman, knocking her blade aside with one katar and driving his other one towards her left breast. The blade didn't connect though. It stopped an inch from her leather armor and bounced off an invisible shield erected by her telekinesis.

Unfortunately for her though, it had cost her her last bit of strength and she simply collapsed backwards. He would have killed her then, but the other human had closed in and was attacking him with quick thrusts.

He jumped sideways to avoid the attack and leapt towards the man in attack. It slashed low with one katar and followed it up with a slash from the other. The male blocked the first one and hopped back to avoid the other. He sidestepped the male's return stab and crossed its katars in defense when the male spun into an overhead chop. He kicked out at the male's chest and poked a katar at the male and swung at the man's head with the other, both being barely avoided. He used a powerful overhead double chop – which the male avoided by jumping back – and fluidly went into a high double thrust. The male swung his sword with one hand and managed to the barely block.

The human swung his sword high, too high, and he simply ducked under it preparing to disembowel the human. All it saw was a dagger flying at its face though, as it ducked under the swing.

He simply invoked that which all of his siblings shared, the innate ability to manifest an A.T. field. The human must have been really surprised because he easily slipped past the human's defenses and drove a katar into the male's left eye.

What came next was a total surprise for it. Instead of feeling his katar sink deep into the male's eye socket, he was blown back by an explosion of power. When he looked at the human, he saw that the wound he had delivered to the eye had healed. The male's eyes had turned a blood red and the roots of his hair were turning blue.

It understood now, what that scent of Mother was.

The male started fighting more ferociously now, bordering on berserk rage. His attacks were wild and unpredictable, with more power than before too. Soon the male had knocked its katars aside and was stabbing it. It put up its A.T. field but the male emitted his own A.T. field, eroding its own down to nothingness. Two quick swipes later and it was armless.

What happened next was too fast for it to follow. One second he was standing, the next second it was on the ground with the male above him. It felt a great pain now, his brain registered that it was his own arm that was hitting him, but how could that be?

The answer never came to it. Shinji had already cut off its head.

-

A/N: Er. This one is really really late and what can I say. I had writer's craft things to do and I forgot my password and I was too lazy to look it up. Shrugs. Jeez. I really hope I can finish this story. I went through all the trouble of planning it out too. This chapter is not pre-read. I really don't want to bother my old prereader after so long.

Oh. I don't think I've ever done a disclaimer. I don't own NGE or any associated products. This is just for fun.


End file.
